Regrets
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: Based around the original movie trilogy, Regrets adds a few more characters to the story line. Gregory is paranoid and for very good reasons, and his friend Rose... Well she has enough problems her self. What will happen when these two are forced into the war between Humans and Mutants? SYOC. Closed! Indefiant hiatus! Sorry.
1. прелюдия: Prelude

**This is my second super hero story. My first, Another Heatwave, will be finishing up its first season this upcoming February. After that, I will be waiting until October to continue it; so until then, I wish to get this story started. While Another Heatwave was an Avenger's fanfic, this story will be X-Men.**

**Despite my favoritism towards comics in general, this story will focus more on the movie's universe. It will be considered an AU as I will have other characters in it that will eventually change the outcome of some events. (More information on character submissions at end of chapter.) There will be some familiar faces however, such as Wolverine, Xavier, Magneto, Pyro, Mystique, Iceman, Rogue, and etc.**

**This story will start off in the first movie's events.**

**And so, I believe that I have dragged this out long enough, thus I will be moving on to the prologue to introduce my two characters. Yes! Two characters in the prologue. How unheard of! ... At least for me it is.**

* * *

The news on the television spewed out words, one after another, which made it hard for Gregory hard to follow. He was getting better, but he still had hard times following the conversations that went by too fast.

It wasn't like he was stupid. It was just English wasn't his strong language. He had grown up not needing to speak to others, thus never developed the need to learn English. He did make up for it in other qualitities, though it was in situations like this he wished to be able to speak as well as any other person.

Suddenly a picture of a crashed semi ablaze flashed on the screen. Gregory gasped at the scene. The other people in the coffee shop did the same thing. Ranging from hipsters to off-duty cops, everyone was shocked by the image.

Gregory tried to figure out if anyone was injured, but the news casters were speaking two times to fast for him to follow along. He managed to get his answer though.

"Glad to know no one got hurt," said one of the patrions.

"Yeah, that would have been gruesome," replied another.

"Yes, I am really glad no one got hurt," thought Gregory. "But I wonder what happened. From what I can tell, they don't know how it started."

Gregory's paranoia rose. Could it be the government trying to eradicate the mutant population, slowly but steadily?

Gregory shook his head and took another sip of his coffee, keeping his eyes from straying back to the television. Last thing he wanted was for his conspiracy theories to return and for his paranoia to cause him to go back to hiding. He had just gotten out and refused to return to the dark cellar.

Beside him came a sigh. Gregory became so entrench in the story, he had forgotten his friend, Rose, sitting beside him. The young girl, no younger than Gregory only by a year or two, sat in the cushioned arm chair beside his. She pushed her many strawberry blonde curls out of her face and glared at Gregory with her narrow, green eyes. It wasn't hard for him to figure out what she was trying to say without her even needing to speak.

'Get a grip and focus on relaxing.'

That was why they were there anyway. The two were overly stressed and if they didn't relax, they may just return to the horrible past states at any moment. To prevent that, Rose suggested coffee. Gregory thought he would have been able to relax, but it was kind of hard with a story like that on the television.

"Hey, can you change the station to something less depressing?" asked a pudgy man in a blue cop uniform.

Gregory was glad someone asked before he had to struggle with the words.

He gave a small smile as the waitress changed the channel to a sports game. While he wasn't the most athletic person, it was always better than a firey crash that someone could have gotten hurt in.

Gregory turned his attention back to Rose. She was smiling to, obviously relaxing. Gregory figured he should try to do the same and closed his eyes. Throwing his head back, he let go of a sigh and in turn seemed to let go of most of his tension.

"Now if it could only stay this way," muttered Gregory.

* * *

**So there you go. Gregory is the major character in this part, but Rose will be shown more so later. I just realized how hard it will be to write with her, though I plan to do it! You'll find out why she is so hard later on.**


	2. цветы: Flowers

**I wish to start off introducing two characters from submission. Thus allow me to introduce, via Dame Rivere, Aella Andromeda and Benjamin 'Benny' Marx, by Blondie45.**

* * *

The hallways were difficult to manage for anybody wandering around, and even more so for a newb such as Aella. She couldn't make left or right of the maze that was the school. Other students just roamed past the confused girl.

The other students seemed to know where they were going. They brushed past Aella with what seemed like amazing speed to her. Then again, Aella wasn't the fastest person around, preferring to "smell the roses" so to speak instead of walking over them.

She managed to find a place to step aside without being in the way of anyone else. She was tired of being pushed, though instead of saying so, she just hid against the wall.

"Where should I be going?" she muttered.

No one was coming to her aid anytime soon, or so it appeared. She couldn't be certain of anything at this school, but she wasn't going to rely on the idea someone would come to help her when she didn't show up to class.

She looked out the window she happened to be near. It over looked at garden filled with lavenders, roses, and lilies.

"I guess I won't be going to class today," she said. "Now, can I figure out how to get down there?"

Aella seemed to forget about her previous dilemma, including the need to find her class rooom. All her mind now seemed to focus on was finding the quickest route to those flowers.

* * *

Benny watched the girl from a decent distant. She was walking slowly and everything she passed one of the windows, she would look out like she was watching for something; like she was trying not to lose something.

He contemplated whether or not help her. She seemed new and lost, not to mention his morals were pushing him to help her. He sighed as she continued her routine, unknowing she was being watched.

"Benny to the rescue again," he sighed.

He walked up to the girl, pushing past the other students. He noticed the girl was being talked about by a few of the other students, because of her slow-movements and slow whits. Benny shot them a look as they passed, but that only caused them to laugh more.

"Looks like Knight Benny is coming to the rescue again," laughed one.

"He can never ignore someone, especially a lost idiot," chuckled the other.

They weren't even trying to be quiet, which really annoyed Benny. People like that were always causing issues, issues that he would have to help with later. Don't get him wrong, he loved to help, but if people like that weren't around, he could enjoy the finer things in life.

He sneered at the two students, completely throwing them off with his not-so-normal anger. They just hushed up and looked away.

Benny shook off the sneer, replacing it with his usual smile as he walked up to the girl.

"Hello," he greeted her. "Are you lost?"

He had startled her, causing her to slightly jump. She turned around, greeting him with a confused look. She didn't seem to register his question completely. It took a minute of silence for her to finally understand.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, finally realizing he had asked a question. "Yeah, I am trying to get down there."

She said this as she pointed out the window. Benny followed her finger as she pointed to the garden. The girl watched Benny think for a second.

"I think I know how to get there from here, though it can be a bit difficult..." he said. "Wait, shouldn't you be in class?"

The girl, continuing to have a blank expression on her face, just stared at Benny. He took that as a 'Yes, but I don't want to go'-type of answer, completely accepting it. If the class was with Summers, he could defiantly understand.

"Anyway, let me show you down there," he said.

Benny began to walk towards the exit to the garden, the girl keeping up in stride with him.

"I'm Benny by the way," he introduced himself.

The girl smiled, finally breaking from that clueless expression.

"I'm Aella," she replied.

* * *

**Aella and Benny were introduced this chapter. I plan on two more characters next chapter. Rose and Gregory won't be shown for a little bit.**

**For a full character list, check out my profile under the 'CREDITS FOR STORIES' section at the bottom.**


	3. ожесточенный: Bitter

**NOTICE! I need for people to review on this. I am not afraid to cancel stories that don't get reviewed. Reviewing isn't for you to say 'Keep up the good work' and stuff, but for me to know what you like and dislike of the story so far. I do not hope for people to flame or anything, but I do wish, especially of the people who have had characters accepted, for reviews that could actually help me.**

**That being said, we left off with Aella and Benny making their way to the garden.**

* * *

This Aella was a strange one, though Benny had no room to judge. He wasn't exactly the normal type, but this girl was something else. She was completely airy, not even able to keep a conversation.

_What is this girl really thinking of_, thought Benny.

Every time Benny would start talking, Aella would kill the conversation. She didn't seem to want to talk. Her brain seemed focused on one thing, but it was hard to determine. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

Finally they made it to garden and Aella rushed over to the flowers.

_So she just wanted to see the flowers..._

Benny walked up behind the kneeling Aella and looked over her shoulder. She was holding a rose in her hand.

"You like flowers, huh?" he asked.

It was obvious, but he wished to know more of her fascination with the flowers. This girl was weird, though curious. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted and was oblivious to that which she didn't, something Benny envied.

"It is more than just simply liking for me," replied Aella. "It is like... Well, just look."

Aella gave a faint smile as her fingers started to twitch. Suddenly the red rose's colour drained from it, leaving it purely white. It was sort of sad, but seemed to become even more beautiful. Benny watched as the rose then went through the entire colour spectrum and then finally ended back on red.

"It is like I am one of them," Aella said. "I can change their colour, talk to them, help them grow... It is like I belong with them."

Benny nodded in understanding.

_So this is her power_, he thought. _That explains why she is so facinated with them._

"So what is your power?" Aella suddenly asked.

She looked over her shoulder and tilted her head. She had such a pure expression on, she seemed like a curious little child.

"Yeah Benny, show your powers."

The voice came from behind them. Benny turned around, though Aella just tilted her head a bit more to see who it was. She wasn't about to put down her flower.

There standing behind them was a boy. He was no taller than Benny, but to Aella the boy was pretty tall. He was defiantly close to being six feet. His lanky build was nothing intimidating, but his attitude seemed to back the way he held himself. His sharp brown eyes seemed to narrow down on Benny, while a smirk came across his face. Aella could tell he was a cocky one by the way he held himself.

"Your powers which have no real use," said the boy.

Benny just clenched his fists.

"Oh, your letting your emotions show in your aura," laughed the boy.

"Enough Aaron," said a boy who appeared behind him.

Aella didn't notice the second boy at first, though he seemed to be a quiet one that probably made it easy for him to blend in. He looked the same age as Aaron, though the air around him gave a more mature look. It probably helped he didn't run his mouth or hold himself mighty like Aaron did. He held himself more like an older brother, probably watching over his friend. It defiantly did appear like Aaron needed someone looking out for him.

"Whatever, Jack. I just want to see Benny's powers," said Aaron.

Jack just rolled his eyes and looked towards Benny. It was obvious from his eyes, Jack didn't look down on the younger Benny. He seemed to actually be telling Benny to just show his powers to appease Aaron.

"Fine," said Benny. "I'll show my powers."

What he said next came from his mouth, but did not sound like Benny at all.

"So I, Aaron, can make fun of another's powers; even though I can only read people's emotions through their auras and don't have an offensive power either."

Benny spoke this using Aaron's voice. Aella smiled a bit at Benny's insult at Aaron. Aaron however did not find it funny.

"My powers are not useless!" snapped the boy.

Benny turned to Aella, who was still holding the flower.

"Aaron can see people's emotions through their aura," explained Benny. "He calls my powers useless, but he finds his as the most perfect power."

Benny seemed uncharacteristically snippish. He seemed defensive around Aaron, though one could only guess why. Aaron seemed like the one to be incredibly on the offense, ready for any little fight.

Aaron was ready for a fight, but Jack held him back. Without him even needing to speak a word, Jack seemed to hold Aaron back.

"Whatever," Aaron mumbled.

Aella finally stood up beside Benny. Aaron tore his vision from Benny and set his sights on Aella. His once upset look turned amused as the smirk came back. He pulled his shoulder away from Jack with one smooth motion. He stood in front of Aella.

"Hello," he said with an award-winning smile.

Aella took a step back as her space was being encroached upon by Aaron. She felt uncomfortable.

"You don't want to be shown around by this loser," Aaron said, gesturing to Benny.

Benny just shook his head at Aaron's attempts to flirt. Aella was obviously not falling for it.

"I think we should go," said Benny to Aella. "There is another garden with some flowers that could use your help this way."

Benny started to walk away with Aella close on his heels.

* * *

Aaron grew irritated. He couldn't stand Benny. He didn't trust someone who pretended to be something they are not. Jack didn't talk, but he never pretended to be someone else. Who he was was obvious; not always in your face, but defiantly there. But Benny, he was hiding something. Aaron just couldn't place what made him feel so uncomfortable.

"My powers are better right?" asked Aaron.

His powers were insulted, which made him feel somewhat deflated. Benny made him out to be a fool.

Jack just nodded.

He wasn't one to speak much, but Aaron was glad to have him as a friend.

"And he pretty much made me out to be an asshole in front of that girl," he added.

Jack stopped and turned to his friend.

"Look, Aaron..." he said. "You know you and Benny are not on the best of terms. What he says his only his opinion. There are a lot of other opinions of you out there, some the same as Benny's, but other much different... and better."

When Jack did speak, he usually had bits of wisdom.

Aaron nodded. He was very, very thankful to have Jack as a friend. He was right. He had friends over the campus, who had much better opinions of him. But...

"She was cute too," he mumbled. "And a blonde."

Jack just chuckled at his friend. That was Aaron for you, thinking the way of a flirt.

* * *

**Benny, Aella, Jack, and Aaron so far. Aaron isn't a big douche like I made him out to be in the first part. I hope the second part cleared some of that up. I was thinking of bringing in some canon characters, but haven't found the right time. I will be doing so next chapter, as I hope to bring in the storyline of the first movie next chapter, too.**


	4. пренебрежение: Neglect

**So I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. As for characters this chapter, a few submissions you know already will come up, as will some canon characters and a new submission.**

* * *

Aella was having so much fun with her flower friends, Benny couldn't bring himself to pry her away; though that didn't mean he wanted stay, or could if he even did. He had class to attend. While Aella was fine missing a day of classes, Benny couldn't afford it.

He quickly rushed down the busy hallway, trying to get to his first class. He didn't have much time, though if he hurried, he could defiantly make it.

"Benjamin."

Benny stopped when his name was called. He didn't really like his name and usually didn't respond when someone called him his full name, but this voice sounded official. He turned around to see a woman standing directly behind him.

"Miss Ororo," greeted Benny.

Ororo smiled at the teenage boy, her brown eyes softening up with the white grin. Her snow white hair framed her face in such an elegant manner that one could easily mistake her for a deity; with such uncommon features. Benny had certainly mistaken her for one once or twice; with her powers to add to it, he wasn't the only one.

"Benjamin, Professor Xavier and I would like to see you in the office," she said.

Benny sighed. Looked like he was bound to miss class anyway, whether he was in the garden or not. He nodded, showing his understanding, and went to walk to the office.

"Don't look so sad, it isn't like you have done anything wrong of course," added Ororo, which Benny felt a bit realived to hear. "Also, better you leave... Have you seen Thomas?"

Thomas, another one of Benny's classmates, was someone he could actually stand. Thomas was a sensible person, and though his cynically views could annoy anyone when hearing them enough, he wasn't as hot-headed at Aaron.

"No, I haven't," responded Benny.

Ororo nodded and with that, Benny turned around and continued to walk to the office. Whatever was needed of him, it must be important if he wasn't the only one called.

* * *

Ororo stayed standing there, thinking of where she could find the student. He wasn't in his class yet, and being only a few minutes before class started, he probably wasn't going to be arriving on time. It would just be simplier to find him instead of waiting for him to show up, or so one would think. Finding him seemed to be proving more difficult than it should be.

_Where can that boy be,_ thought Ororo. _Maybe I should just have the Professor find him, but he is busy with our guest._

Ororo began to walk away, contemplating on what to do next.

* * *

Tommy sat on the front lawn, staring at really nothing. He just had a blank look on his face as he just watched his surroundings.

"Hey, earth to Tommy!"

The voice rang into his ears, shaking back to his senses. He turned to see Aaron standing over him. Tommy just rolled his eyes at Aaron, though the other teen did not notice.

"Why are you just sitting here?" asked Aaron.

_Well, at least he isn't trying to start a fight_, though Tommy. _I guess I could talk with him if he is going to act alright_.

"I don't know... Relaxing," replied Tommy.

Tommy knew he should be in class, he wasn't stupid, but class didn't really interest him. It was just a bunch of text books and scholastic talk that he probably wouldn't fully comprehend. So instead of just sitting there, with a blank look on his face and feeling like an idiot, he decided to sit outside. He was reading a book, but finished it a while ago. Now he was just relaxing, just daydreaming.

"Whatever, bro," said Aaron with a small shrug.

Tommy stood up and brushed himself off.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" asked Tommy.

While Tommy had a reason to not wanting to be in class, he couldn't see why Aaron wasn't in class. He was usually confident in whatever he did, that included class. Whether he was good at the subject or not, one could always count on Aaron to dive into it head first. So why he was there and not in class confused Tommy.

"I heard there was a new student who came with this strange guy," said Aaron. "I have already seen the student, a girl named Rogue or whatever. She is this weird recluse... Kind of cute, but in a strange, gothic type way. Anyway, not my type."

Tommy just shook his head and chuckled to himself.

_I thought every girl was your type_, thought Tommy.

"But I am trying to find the guy she came with. I hear he is wandering the campus, so I am trying to get a look at him," continued Aaron. "I hear he is this super tall, buff guy with claws coming out of his hands and razor sharp teeth."

Tommy was skeptical about this description. Even for them all being mutants, such an appearance sounds like an exaggeration. Aaron seemed to believe what he was saying though, so Tommy wasn't about to argue with him and get into an ordeal with Aaron.

"I haven't seen anyone fitting that description, before you ask," said Tommy.

Aaron pouted. He seemed to have been hoping for some sort of lead. Aaron went to walk away, but stopped to look back at Tommy.

"Hey, you want to help me find this guy?" he asked. "Jack is in class; not wanting to miss class for anything. I could always use a hand."

Aaron was one of those "social creatures". While people like Tommy or Jack could survive without little to no social interaction, Aaron needed it. Whether it was friendly or aggressive, he strives for socialization. So it was no surprise that Aaron felt the need to have someone with him; he needed someone to talk with.

Tommy shrugged.

"Fine, I have nothing better to do," said Tommy.

The two teenage boys began to walk off, looking for someone to fit the description Aaron had.

* * *

**Okay, so I lied and only gave you one canon character fully and mentioned three others [two by name]. I planned to give you more canon characters, but it didn't turn out that way. I gave you a new character, though I haven't fleshed him out yet. You got Aaron, Ororo, Tommy [Thomas], and Benny this chapter, while Xavier and Rogue were mentioned by name and Wolverine was only hinted at.**

**We have only skimmed on Tommy, Thomas. I hope to flesh him out more as the story continues on, but I don't want to rush into things.**

**Rogue was described as a recluse and gothic. By gothic I did not mean she was one to dress up in clothes considered to be dark and drab, though she does dress in the former, and to love death [nope, not Rogue], and by recluse I did not mean to consider her "emo". By recluse, I mean she stays away from people, as she did in the beginning of the first movie; she doesn't want to get close to people, afraid she might hurt someone. By gothic, I meant her to be considered to be secluded, personality-wise, and just that.**

**Right now, this scene is right after Xavier and Wolverine talk. Rogue is starting classes. Next up though, we should meet Wolverine and get some action when we figure out what Xavier and Ororo wants from Benny and Tommy. I will also bring back Aella and meet another submission.**

**This story will not focus entirely around the school, so don't worry. Oh, and chapters will get deeper than this one. This chapter was mainly to start up the storyline and introduce another character. I do not plan to have these type of chapters all the time.**

**NOTICE! I may not be updating this as often in February, because many stories I have put on hiatus are coming back. My first story, **_**Another Heatwave**_**, will be coming back from a long hiatus and be finishing up its first season. Other stories like **_**Wonderless Challenges **_**and **_**The Cursed**_** will also be focused on. Pretty much all my stories except **_**Running Around in Circles**_** and **_**Problems**_** will be updated in February.**


End file.
